SV Enterprises
= SV Enterprises = SV Enterprises is the newest studio to enter the fray. The studio was launched at the introduction to Year 32. Though the studio has not had many big stand-out hits to date, the studio did hit off with a bold first year. Not to say the studio had a good time, for many of its tentpole films were flops or disappointments, but the studio did earn fame for its out-there attitude and persistency. Even after an underwhelming start for the studio, SV Enterprises kept rolling up new ideas. = History = SV Enterprises took a close perspective on the box-office and decided to join the movie-making business. The studio started off small. Their first release, Bloodlust, was a low-budgeted horror that grossed beyond studio expectations, but it wasn't a big hit. Still, the studio persisted, and in July of the same year, they released their first tentpole film, Supernatural: The Movie. Supernatural met critical backlash, and audience reaction was much the same. Only the most loyal of loyal fans came to watch the series on the big screen, and the film ended its domestic run with a disappointing 25 million off a 100 plus million production budget, not to mention another 50 or so million spent on advertising the film. SV Enterprises took a defeaning blow from the disappointment of Supernatural. In fact, it greatly weakened the studio and put them in the bankrupt sense of things. In August, their critically hated superhero movie, Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman, met split ends at the box-office as well. Though the highest of the period, the film was a major flop, opening to a low of 40 plus million and ending its domestic run with only 110 million, adding in another 90 million from overseas runs to give it a worldwide total of near 200 million. But with a production cost of 175 million (not to mention advertisement costs), the film was a major disappointment and further put the studio in the dumps. From there on to the end of the year, SV Enterprises remained at a low for the year, cracking in another weak 10 million from their only holiday tentpole, Demons, which flopped expectedly. The studio tried to shape up their release schedule, but releasing a demon film on New Years weekend was a huge mistake, and it was noted by many critics that the film would fail. The studio took a big hit from all the yearly disappointments. With the studio now in debt, they opted to make a more impressive second year, releasing many more pictures. When these films hit theaters, the studio will be holding their breath to see how they fare, or else they will be further in the dumps. = Box-Office = Year 32 1. Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman - $109,902,394 2. Supernatural: The Movie - $25,432,738 3. Bloodlust - $20,292,304 4. Demons - $10,476,954 Total: $166,104,390 Year 33 1. Devil May Cry - $61,806,318 2. Company Man - $45,615,612 3. Black magic - $15,234,490 4. City of Angels - $10,831,413 5. I, Lucifer - $10,488,475 Total: $143,976,308 (-13.3%) Year 34 1. LEGO Star Wars: The Original Trilogy $109,546,447 2. Spider-Man: Web of Shadows $96,854,337 3. CSI $90,117,223 4. Wind Devils $51,336,447 5. Smallville $48,569,320 6. A Community Service Christmas $46,328,776 7. The O.C. $35,884,292 8. Magical Vortex $35,336,280 9. Dead Man's Blood $29,675,228 10. Red Sky in the Morning $27,885,230 11. No Rest for the Wicked $25,777,558 12. Bloody Mary $23,472,285 13. Casino Robbery $20,855,467 14. Eternal $20,445,338 15. Magic Up $19,088,569 16. Bulletproof $17,584,397 17. College Years $13,779,500 18. Siren $7,126,759 Total: $719,663,453 (+399.8%) Year 35 1. Journey to Mars 3D $114,167,256 2. CSI: Miami $103,160,912 3. Superman II: Braniac Invasion $85,540,563 4. Boston Legal $71,974,782 5. Buffy The Vampire Slayer $70,094,155 6. Fashion School $60,513,971 7. Disaster on the Horizon $48,978,786 8. Resident Evil $45,779,055 9. Gran Torismo $42,646,479 10. Terror High $39,518,703 11. Tyler Perry's Why Am I Still Single? $37,603,638 12. Company Man 2 $30,107,043 13. American Dad $24,580,521 14. Artificial Intelligence $19,658,045 15. Tales of the Grimm Reaper $16,504,860 16. The Proposal $11,516,139 17. One Tree Hill $10,698,777 18. Stolen $10,471,987 19. Alternate Universe $10,378,778 20. Ghost Whisperer $10,362,384 21. Black Jack $8,151,944 22. Michael The Archangel $3,126,095 Total: $875,534,873 (+21.7%) Lifetime 1. Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman - $109,902,394 2. Devil May Cry - $61,806,318 3. Company man - $45,615,6124 4. Supernatural: The Movie - $25,432,738 5. Bloodlust - $20,292,304 6. Black magic - $15,234,490 7. City of Angels - $10,831,413 8. I, Lucifer - $10,488,475 9. Demons - $10,476,954 Total: $310,080,698 =Worldwide Box-Office= Year 32 1. Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman $192,685,843 2. Supernatural: The Movie $41,291,029 3. Bloodlust $26,172,999 4. Demons $17,033,983 Tota: $277,183,854 Year 33 1. Devil May Cry $157,108,457 2. Company Man $72,682,715 3. Black Magic $35,285,783 4. City of Angels $13,832,555 5. I, Lucifer $10,490,705 Total: $289,400,215 (+4.4%) Year 34 =Box-Office Profit= Year 32 Superman: The attle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman $17,685,843 Bloodlust $-3,827,001 Demons $-57,966,017 Supernatural: The Movie $-75,708,971 Total: $-119,816,146 Year 33 Devil May Cry $80,108,457 Company Man $55,682,715 Black Magic $23,285,783 City of Angels $-3,167,445 I, Lucifer $-11,509,295 Total: $144,400,215 Year 34 =Box-Office By Genre= Action 1. Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman - $109,902,394 2. Spider-Man: Web of Shadows $96,854,337 3. Supernatural: The Movie $25,432,738 4. City of Angels $10,831,413 5. I, Lucifer $10,488,475 Total: $253,509,357 Animation Horror 1. Supernatural: The Movie - $25,432,738 2. Bloodlust - $20,292,304 3. Black Magic - $15,234,490 4. Demons - $10,476,954 Total: $71,436,486 TV Adaption Superhero 1. Superman: The Battle of Doomsday and the Darkness of Superman - $109,902,394 Total: $109,902,394 Comedy 1. City of Angels - $10,831,413 Total: $10,831,413 Drama 1. Company Man - $45,615,612 2. I, Lucifer - $10,488,475 Total: $56,104,087 Video Game Adaption 1. Devil May Cry - $61,806,318 Total: $61,806,318 Disaster 1. Wind Devils $51,336,447 Total: $51,336,447 Fantasy Crime 1. CSI $90,117,223 Total: $90,117,223 = Reception = SV Enterprises has failed to reach box-office or award glory, but it is still early in its day, and even after a disappointing first year, it has plenty of time to make up for its losses. The studio received much critical backlash on part of its films, but with new years coming, they have the opportunity to make a better name of themselves. SV Enterprises was the lowest-grossing studio of Year 32, and they are currently recovering from the hefty blow. With the years looking brighter, the studio hopes for better success in the future. = Release Scedule = 1. Lego Star Wars: The Original Trilogy (january 13) 2. Dead Man's Blood (February 10) 3. Bloody Mary (March 10) 4. Eternal (March 10) 5. Red Sky in the Morning (April 21) 6. The O.C. (May 12) 7. CSI (June 16) 8. Magical Vortex (June 23) 9. Wind Devils (July 7) 10. Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (July 28) 11. Smallville (August 11) 12. Siren (September 22) 13. Bulletproof (September 22) 14. No Rest For the Wicked (October 20) 15. Magic Up (November 10) 16. A Community Service Christmas (November 22) 17. Casino Robbery (December 15) =Company Divisions= SV Enterprises (Main Division) SV Enterprises Animation (in Charge of Animation Features) SV Enterprises Horror (In Charge of Horror Features) SV Enterprises International (In Charge of International Distribution) Category:Boxoffice Category:Studio